As blades used for an axial-flow fluid machine, those disclosed in, for example, Patent Documents 1, 2 are known.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-103002    Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-184303